


Don't Say a Thing

by Cheshire_Cat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, vague D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks his day of silence ends when they get back to their hotel room; Zayn has other ideas.</p><p>Based on the day of silence Niall did for Red Nose Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my [livejournal](http://likean808drum.livejournal.com/910.html).

Niall is grumpy. He’s been getting visibly grumpier as the day wears on, as his bandmates tease and cajole him and he can’t say _anything_ back. When he agreed to this, this sponsored day of silence, Zayn doesn’t think he fully comprehended how _hard_ it would be. But it clearly is, and Niall looks almost stormy as they come out of their final photoshoot of the day. Zayn slides in next to him for the car ride home and puts an arm around his shoulders. Niall shoots him a glare. Zayn can’t pretend to be innocent—he and Harry had a bit of fun during lunch asking Niall if they could have some of his food, and taking his silence as a yes; then he joined with Louis in throwing bits of paper at Niall’s hair because he couldn’t tell them to stop—but now he murmurs an apology in Niall’s ear, and Niall softens. He’s never been very good at holding grudges, Zayn knows. And just to make sure, Zayn whispers, so none of the other lads can hear,

“I’ll make it up to you when we get back, yeah?”

He slides his arm down so he can curl his hand around Niall’s hip, slipping his fingertips in underneath Niall’s shirt and brushing his skin. Niall’s eyes widen and he has to hide his smile so the others don’t notice. He glances quickly at Zayn, then nods, licking his lips. All is forgiven.

Zayn doesn’t remove his hand, though, even though they’re all sat so close in the back of the car that any one of the other boys could easily glance over and see as he slides his fingers further up Niall’s shirt, stroking at the curve of his waist. Zayn doesn’t look at Niall anymore, instead joins in with Louis and Liam’s argument over who’s the better dancer (it’s him, anyway, the other two can suck it). So he doesn’t get to see Niall’s reaction when he shifts his hand further back and pushes his fingers beneath the waistband of Niall’s pants, rubbing them back and forth ever so slowly,  but he does hear Niall’s breath hitch, and he can just picture his little pink tongue darting out to lick his lips again. Niall puts a hand on Zayn’s thigh and Zayn covers it with his own even as he slides his other hand further down to cup what he can reach of Niall’s arse, skin on warm skin. He allows himself the quickest of peeks at Niall’s face, and it’s worth it just to glimpse the blush that Niall can’t manage to keep from coloring his cheeks. Zayn squeezes both Niall’s hand and his arse, and Niall gives something between a moan and a sigh, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Louis glances at Zayn, then Niall, then Zayn again, raises one eyebrow, and goes back to his argument. Zayn doesn’t move his hands.

When they get to the hotel, Zayn and Niall manage to wait the whole time it takes to walk into their hotel room and close the door behind them before grabbing for each other. Zayn pushes Niall against the door, holding his head in both hands. He kisses Niall’s mouth, his jaw, the hollow below his chin, his throat, his collarbones, then back to his mouth, with Niall making little moaning sounds every time Zayn’s lips leave his skin, and then again when they return. Niall tastes almost sweet, and he smells like the aftershave Zayn bought him for his birthday, and for the moment, Zayn’s happy with just breathing him in, feeling the warmth of his skin, his hair in Zayn’s fingers.

“ _Fuck_ , Zayn…” Niall murmurs. Zayn leans back and puts a hand over Niall’s mouth.

“Ssh,” he says. “Day of silence, remember?”

Niall rolls his eyes and pushes Zayn’s hand away.

“Bullshit. Day’s over.”

He leans up to kiss at Zayn’s neck, but Zayn pushes him back against the door and covers his mouth again, more forcefully this time.

“It’s _not_ over,” he says, smirking a bit. “It’s not midnight yet.” He slips his other hand up Niall’s shirt, brushing his fingertips over his stomach, while he kisses Niall’s throat again.

“D’you think you could do it?” he whispers into Niall’s skin. “D’you think you could stay completely quiet while I suck your cock, while I open you up, while I fuck you into the mattress?”

He punctuates his question by grinding up against Niall’s leg so he can feel how hard he is. Niall’s eyes go wide with lust, his breathing speeding up beneath Zayn’s hand. Zayn uncovers his mouth and Niall licks his lips, opens his mouth to say something, then closes it and nods. Zayn smiles and kisses him, hard.

“Don’t worry, babe,” he says, pulling Niall’s shirt over his head so he can kiss on down his chest. “I’ll take care of you.”

Niall starts to moan but catches it halfway through. He pushes into Zayn’s touch and Zayn can feel his cock hardening through his jeans. Niall pulls Zayn’s face back to his own and kisses him, running his fingernails through the hair at the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn reaches down to undo Niall’s jeans and Niall stifles another moan, biting Zayn’s bottom lip instead. Zayn gasps at the pain and Niall grins at him, pleased.

Zayn responds by dropping to his knees and pulling Niall’s jeans and pants down, freeing his cock. Niall’s already half-hard, and he can barely contain a groan as Zayn slowly licks up the underside, steadying himself with a hand on Niall’s hip. Zayn wraps his lips around just the tip and flicks his tongue out. He looks up at Niall, watches his face as he takes him in, bit by agonizingly slow bit. Niall’s digging his teeth into his lip to stay silent, but he still can’t keep from panting as he catches Zayn’s eye. Zayn works his tongue around the shaft as he moves back and forth, and pretty soon Niall’s got both hands in his hair, thrusting along with Zayn’s movements. He forgets himself and starts moaning softly as he gets closer and closer, and then,

“Mmm, Zayn, _fuck_ …”

Zayn reaches around and smacks him, hard, on his arse. Niall cries out but immediately clamps his mouth shut, and when he comes, he bites down on his own hand, and somehow he manages not to make a sound, his whole body trembling. Zayn swallows and pulls off, grinning as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Niall leans back against the door, panting heavily, and Zayn stands up and kisses him again, slow and gentle but insistent, holding Niall’s head in place with both hands. Niall puts his hands on Zayn’s hips, more for support than anything else, and just lets Zayn kiss him, still dazed.

“Good job, baby,” Zayn murmurs. “You think you can do that while I fuck you? Hm?”

Niall moans into him. Zayn pulls back and puts a hand over Niall’s mouth again. Niall huffs out a little breath, warm on Zayn’s palm, but he obeys and stays quiet. Zayn rewards him with a gentle kiss on the cheek before taking his hands and leading him to the bed. Niall’s coming out of his haze a little bit, but he lets Zayn lay him down on top of the covers and stays still while Zayn goes over to where the bellhop has left their suitcases, pawing around until he finds the lube. Niall grins up at Zayn when he returns and settles between Niall’s legs, leans down to kiss him.

“Here,” Zayn says, pulling the pillows over so Niall can rest his head on them. “Stay quiet, yeah?” He kisses the hollow right at the base of Niall’s throat and feels him strain to smother his coo of pleasure. Zayn rubs his hand soothingly up and down Niall’s thigh, chuckling when Niall grinds up into him.

“Jesus, are you already hard again?” he asks. Niall blushes and smirks, because he is, not fully, but his cock has started to stiffen up again just from Zayn’s lips and fingertips on his body. This is about where Niall would brag about his endless stamina (not necessarily endless, Zayn’s found, but definitely more than his own, although he’d never admit it), but all he can do is grin and waggle his eyebrows at Zayn, getting a hand down to stroke himself lazily. Zayn pushes his hand away.

“Lemme take care of you, babe, okay?”

Niall stifles another groan and nods. Zayn presses hot, wet kisses down his stomach, sucking at the soft flesh inside of his thigh. Niall’s completely naked and Zayn’s completely dressed, because he knows Niall likes that. It won’t last too much longer, because Zayn’s cock is already straining against his pants, but for now Niall clearly enjoys it, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist and feeling the fabric against his skin.

Zayn coats his fingers with lube and circles at Niall’s hole. He starts to slowly push one finger in, and Niall releases a soft little moan before he can stop himself. Zayn catches his eye and slowly draws his finger out before thrusting back in with two. Niall leans his head back on the pillow, the effort of staying quiet clearly visible in the tension along his shoulders and neck, especially when Zayn crooks his fingers, seeking out that _one spot_ deep inside him. When he finds it, he knows, because Niall’s hips arch up, his hands scrabbling at the sheets and his teeth digging into his lip in a desperate attempt to remain silent.

Zayn pauses, waits for his reaction to die down, and then repeats the motion, more firmly this time, just to watch the wave of pleasure as it courses silently through Niall’s body. He trades back and forth between scissoring his fingers to open Niall up—eventually working up to four—and repeatedly hitting that spot, all the while watching Niall squirm. He registers every clenching of his hands, every grinding of his hips, every time his face scrunches up with the effort of _not making a sound_. Niall’s panting, and there’s a sheen of sweat all across his chest by the time Zayn pulls his fingers out.

“God, Niall, you’re _amazing_ , you know that?”

Niall blushes, god, he _blushes_ , even in the middle of everything, and Zayn almost loses it right there. He groans and leans down to kiss him, holding Niall’s legs open around his hips. Niall pulls him down and kisses him feverishly, trying to release all the cries and moans and curses that he’s had to, and will have to, hold in—release them into this one kiss, as though he’s afraid that if he’s quiet Zayn won’t be able to tell how hot this is, how much Niall loves it. If Niall could see his face, Zayn muses, pulling off his shirt, he wouldn’t have these worries.  If he could watch his own pleasure play out across his features, eyes widening and squeezing shut, mouth opening and closing, cheeks flushed with exertion, maybe then he’d understand. Niall helps Zayn get his trousers and pants off, Zayn’s cock hard against his stomach. Niall reaches out and takes it in his hand, stroking Zayn because he’s not allowed to stroke himself. Zayn groans and leans down to kiss him again.

He hands Niall the lube and Niall slicks him up, gets Zayn ready to fuck him. He’s pressing his lips together, biting them from the inside so he doesn’t groan as Zayn presses the tip of his cock against Niall’s hole. Zayn grips Niall’s hips, Niall’s legs open around him, and pushes in, agonizingly slow. Niall tries to fuck himself down onto Zayn’s dick, get him to go faster, but Zayn holds him in place, and Niall covers his mouth with his hand to muffle his cry of frustration. Zayn smacks the side of his arse again.

“Shh,” he says firmly. Niall nods, eyes wide, and Zayn rewards him by snapping his hips forward, thrusting the rest of the way in in one movement. Niall squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, managing to contain another cry. Zayn pants and leans down to kiss him.

“You okay?” he asks. Niall nods emphatically, reaching around to grip Zayn’s neck and pull him in closer, kissing back hard. Zayn mouths at Niall’s neck and pulls out slowly, just to slam back in, feeling Niall tense beneath him, his body tightening around Zayn’s cock. Niall’s hands scrabble at Zayn’s back as he starts to speed up, his nails digging into Zayn’s skin as a replacement for the breathy little moans he’d usually be making.

Zayn finds that spot inside him, hitting it with every other thrust. He goes slowly at first, just watching Niall’s face as he struggles to keep quiet. Niall clamps a hand down over his own mouth, but still he manages to groan deep in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist as he fucks in and out. Zayn looks at him sternly, slowing down just a little bit, but Niall just groans louder. Zayn pulls out and Niall whines in protest.

“Shh, babe,” Zayn scolds, and kisses him. He pushes Niall’s shoulder and turns him over onto his stomach. “Yeah?”

Niall nods and pushes himself up onto his knees, leaning forward on his elbows. Zayn grips his shoulder to anchor himself as he pushes back in, and Niall unsuccessfully tries to stifle a groan.

“Zayn…”

“ _Niall_.” Zayn puts his hand over Niall’s mouth; Niall grinds back on Zayn’s dick. Zayn builds right back up to his earlier pace, this time precisely finding that bundle of nerves with every thrust. Niall bites into Zayn’s palm. Zayn gasps at the pain and goes faster, letting go of Niall’s mouth so he can grip his hips with both hands. Niall leans forward, burying his head in his arms with his arse up in the air, opening his legs wider to give Zayn a better angle. Zayn can hear him breathing heavily, can see where he’s biting into his own arm in the absence of Zayn’s hand. Zayn claws through Niall’s hair, the brown of his roots showing, and then reaches beneath him to grip his cock. He knows for a fact that Niall _can_ come just from being fucked, but he’s not going to push him that far tonight.

Niall barely manages to keep down a moan and begins thrusting forward. Zayn keeps his hand still so Niall has to do it himself, fucking forward and then pushing back in time with Zayn’s thrusts. He’s already nearly there, and Zayn’s so close he can barely see straight, but he’s determined to make Niall come first, so he starts moving his hand along with the rocking of Niall’s hips, and makes sure to hit that spot deep inside Niall with every single thrust. With all of that it’s not long before Niall comes, grabbing one of the pillows and burying his face in it to stifle his screams.

Zayn works him through it, then, when he’s completely spent, he brings his hand, striped with cum, up to Niall’s face. Niall doesn’t bother lifting himself up, just turns his head and pokes  out his little pink tongue to lap his cum up off Zayn’s hand. He sucks one, two, three of Zayn’s fingers into his mouth, flicking his eyes up to look at him, and that’s what does it, Zayn’s coming with a yell, burying himself as far inside Niall as he can go.

After a few minutes, Zayn pulls out and collapses on the bed. Niall lies down on his side and wraps his arms around Zayn, burying his head in Zayn’s chest and drawing shaky, satisfied breaths. Zayn strokes his hair and holds him until they can both think straight.

Zayn glances at the clock.

“It’s past midnight,” he murmurs, kissing Niall’s forehead. “You can talk now.”

Niall hums and snuffles in closer.

“Too tired,” he mumbles, “G’night.” And then he’s asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When Zayn wakes up, it’s to Niall’s insistent kisses along his jaw and throat. He pulls Niall up and kisses his mouth instead, feels Niall’s lips curl into a smile. Niall turns them over so Zayn’s lying on his back, and situates himself between Zayn’s legs. He’s already hard again, Zayn sees, and he can’t help but groan in a combination of happiness and exasperation. Niall just smiles at him and retrieves the lube from somewhere in the bedsheets.

“We’ve got time for another go, don’t we?” he says. He doesn’t really wait for Zayn’s response, just coats his fingers in lube and nudges Zayn’s legs open. Zayn moans.

“A little bit of time, if you’re quick,” he says. Niall shakes his head and puts a hand over Zayn’s mouth. He leans down to kiss him, circling his fingers around Zayn’s hole.

“Now it’s your turn,” Niall whispers, one hand over Zayn’s mouth and the other between his legs. “It’s only fair.”

Zayn cocks an eyebrow at him. “My turn for what?” he says, pushing Niall’s hand away. Niall smirks. Zayn feels one of Niall’s fingers slip inside him, and he gasps.

“Your turn to stay quiet,” Niall says, and puts his hand back over Zayn’s mouth. He pushes another finger in, and Zayn nods, stifling a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://whyitgrins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
